The Rebirth
by Klause Schifer
Summary: 25 tahun setelah perang musin dingin, Ukitake meninggal akibat luka tusuk itu. Dia meninggalkan kekasihnya,Kyoraku. Sekarang Shunsui diminta menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru di Akademi, dia melihat bocah yang persis seperti Juu.YAOI.JuuOCxShun


**Tittle** : The Rebirth

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo

**Story **: Klause Schifer

**Pairing** : Ukitake JushiroOC x Kyoraku Shunsui

**Rate **: M

**Genre** : Adventure, Romance, Shounen-ai

**Warning **: Yaoi, lemon (maybe) , typo(s), gaje, jelek, very very OOC, update lama.

**Time line** : Sesudah perang dengan aizen, tetapi soul society dalam keadaan tenang.

**Summary** : Kyoraku Shunsui adalah pacar dari Ukitake Jushiro, komandan dari squad 13. Ukitake Jushiro mati sekitar 25 tahun yang lalu karena penyakitnya dan luka didada. Sekarang para kapten diwajibkan melihat penyambutan murid baru di akademi. Ketika itu Shunsui melihat seorang bocah berambut putih tinggi dengan wajah pucat, persis seperti Juushiro waktu di akademi. Apa yang akan dilakukan Shunsui selanjutnya ? YAOI ShunsuixJushiroOC. Don't Like Don't Read.

**A/N** : Hallo readers semuanya, pertama- tama ini merupakan fanfic saya yang pertama. Saya ingin meramaikan KyoUki fanfic karena dalam bahasa indonesia sedikit sekali fanfic tentang mereka berdua :( Ini hanya fanfic, mohon tidak mengeflame. Saya juga berharap kritik dan saran-nya melalu review apalagi saya masih junior. Thanks for R&R.

* * *

Prolog : _My Heart Has a Big Hole_

***Normal POV***

Sesudah perang musim dingin berlalu, keadaan _Soul Society_ sudah kembali normal. Kemenangan pihak _shinigami _membuat kondisi di _Soul Society _semakin membaik, Aizen telah dipenjara di sel paling bawah selama juta-an tahun, gedung- gedung yang dihancurkan oleh Aizen dan para _arrancar_ kembali dibangun ulang, _para taichou_ dan _fuku-taichou_ yang terluka sudah kembali bertugas ke divisinya masing- masing. Hal ini terkecuali untuk komandan Divisi 13, Ukitake Jushiro. Dalam pertempuran tragis itu, dia mengalami luka tusuk yang sangat parah, dadanya ditusuk oleh tangan Wonderweiss, salah satu _arrancar _Aizen.

Ukitake sekarang terbaring di salah satu ruang VVIP di Divisi empat, Divisi para penyembuh. Rungan ini berwarna cokelat kayu untuk lantainya dan putih bersih pada dindingnya, hanya ada satu tempat tidur yang terletak di dekat jendela dan berbagai alat medis disekitarnya, infus, alat ukur detak jantung, alat bantu nafas. Kondisi salah satu_ taichou_ tertua di _Gotei 13_ ini setelah peperangan itu semakin parah, di tambah dengan penyakitnya, kemungkinan kecil dia bisa selamat dari maut ini. Tanganya di pasang sebuah jarum yang terhubung pada selang infus, di dadanya terpasang alat pengukur detak jantung, di hidungnya terpasang alat bantu pernapasan. Wajah _taichou_Divisi tiga belas itu sangat pucat, perutnya yang naik turun secara perlahan memperlihatkan nafasnya yang berat.

Sahabat terbaiknya sekaligus kekasihnya, Shunsui Kyoraku, selalu setia menunggu _taichou_berambut putih yang sudah koma selama satu minggu. Kyoraku melihat sahabatnya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan dan ketakutan. Penyesalan karena dia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya, janji akan selalu melindungi kekasihnya ini kapanpun dimanapun. Ketakutan jika kekasihnya tidak akan membuka mata lagi. Kyoraku yang duduk didekat tempat tidur Ukitake mulai mengelus dahi sahabatnya sambil menyingkirkan rambut putih dari dahinya. Matanya selalu menahan air mata yang rasanya selalu ingin tumpah dari berlari- lari di pipinya. Ia mengingat- ingat kejadian itu, saat Ukitake tertusuk oleh anak buah bajingan itu -Aizen- .

'Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, iya bukan, Juu-chan ?' Batin _Taichou _divisi 8 ini sambil menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya ini.

Tiba- tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, muncul _taichou_ Divisi 4, Unohana Retsu. Unohana Retsu bukanlah seorang petarug tetapi penyembuh yang sangat handal. Perannya dalam peperangan musin dingin sangatlah penting, menyembuhkan para _taichou _dan _fuku-taichou_yang terluka. Dia sendiri tidak mengalami luka fisik yang cukup berarti tetapi di wajahnya terukir rasa cemas, khawatir, putus asa. Unohana melihat Kyoraku yang sama sekali menghiraukan kehadirannya.

"Kyoraku-_Taichou_." kata perempuan itu pelan sambil memegang bahu kanannya.

"Hmm." dengus laki- laki berkimono pink, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Shunsui, kau sudah menunggu Juushiro selama 2 hari penuh dan kau belum makan apapun, makanlah." kata Unohana lembut

"Tidak, kalau Juu-chan belum sadar aku tidak akan makan." suaranya terdengar berat dan putus asa.

"Shunsui, tapi ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu juga, Juushiro juga tidak akan senang kalu kau begini !" Bentaknya sambil memutar badan shunsui agar matanya dan mata Kyoraku saling bertemu.

"Tapi..." suaranya bergetar "...ini semua salahku, aku membiarkan Juushiro diserang oleh anak buah bajingan itu." air mata yang selama ini ditahannya pun pecah, air mata berlarian dari sudut- sudut matanya.

"Shunsui, ini bukan salahmu, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkanmu," hibur Unohana sambil mengelus punggung Kyoraku.

Dengan kata- kata itu, Unohana pergi meninggal ruangan itu. Kyoraku yang hari ke hari hanya mendengar nafas Ukitake, terlelap di sebelah tangan kapten yang sekarat itu.

Pada malam hari Shunsui merasa ada tangan yang mengelus- elus rambutnya, terasa sangat lembut dan hangat. Shunsui kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya tersenyum lemah.

"Juushiro." sahutnya sambil memeluk kapten itu.

"Shunsui, kau memelukku terlalu erat." Kyoraku melepas tangannya dari Ukitake sambil kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Aku akan memanggil Unohana." kata Kyoraku pelan.

"Jangan, aku ingin bersamamu, Shunsui." kata laki- laki lainnya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan.

"Tapi,..." Kyoraku melihat mata Juushiro yang lemah dan memohon ".. Ya sudah lah yang penting kau baik- baik saja"

"Shunsui, berapa lama aku pingsan ?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum pelan

" Satu, Satu minggu Juu-chan, kau sudah membuatku takut selama satu minggu, ku kira aku sudah benar akan kehilanganmu."

"Shunsui,.., aku.." disela itu Ukitake terbatuk ringan. " aku tidak tahu.."

"Tidak tahu apa, Juushiro ?"

"Aku merasa berbeda pada serangan kali ini, mungkin aku tidak bisa bertahan Shunsui."

"Tidak ! Selama ini kau selalu bisa bertahan, kau tidak boleh pergi." air mata yang telah ditahannya sejak kesadaran Juushiro kembali tumpah.

"Shun..." Katanya sambil mengusap air mata sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak rela kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku, apalagi ini semua salahku."

"Shunsui, ini bukan salahmu tidak ada yang bisa mengantisipasinya." balasnya tenang

"Tapi, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada mu untuk selalu menjagamu." katanya sambil air mata mengucur deras

"Shun, sudahlah lupakan, ini bukan salahmu, kalau kau menangis aku juga sedih Shun, berhentilah menagis, aku suka wajahmu yang selalu tersenyum, itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Shunsui Kyoraku." katanya lembut

"Iya, aku akan selalu tersenyum untuk mu Juu-chan." sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Shunsui, berjanjilah padaku."

"Iya, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu."

"Kalau aku benar- benar pergi nanti, jangan kau susul aku."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin, kau tidak boleh pergi kemana- mana aku tidak terima, kalaupun sampai benar- benar terjadi.." suaranya kembali bergetar "...aku tidak mungkin hidup tanpamu Juu, kau adalah separuh jiwaku, bukan, seluruh jiwaku adalah kau Juu." katanya tegas

"Shunsui, berjanjilah.."

"Tapi, aku...aku, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, aku tidak bisa Jushiro."

"Shunsui, tolong berjanjilah." Ukitake kembali terbatuk keras tanpa darah.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji." katanya sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Shunsui, kau tahukan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu ?" tanya Juushiro lemah

"Ya, aku tahu, aku juga mencintai mu." Balas Shunsui sambil mengecup dahi Jushiro.

"Shunsui, terima kasih untuk segalanya, waktumu, cintamu, senyummu, tawamu untukku"

"Apa- apaan ini Juushiro ?"

"Shuu." Potongnya pelan sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir sabahatnya itu. " Dengarkan aku dulu, tolong sampaikan ucapan maaf dan terima kasihku untuk semua temanku, Shunsui."

"Juu-chan."

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Shunsui, selamat tinggal."

Genggaman tangan Juushiro mulai lepas, dadanya mulai berhenti naik turun, alat pengukur detak jantungnya menunjukkan angka yang makin berkurang dan akhirnya angka nol. Kyoraku tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa, air mata mengucur deras dari matanya. Unohana yang langsung masuk ketika merasakan _reiatsu _sahabatnya lenyap juga tidak kuasa menahan sehih.

"Shunsui, dia telah tiada."

Ya benar salah satu _Taichou_ tertua, terkuat telah pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya dan sahabat- sahabatnya. _Taichou_ yang selalu tersenyun telah tiada. _Taichou_ yang penyabar telah tiada. Ukitake _Taichou_telah meninggal.

TBC...

* * *

A/N : ini baru prolog, jangan lupa review ya, perlu aku lanjutin atau enggak ? Kalau misalkan disini banyak percakapannya dari pada deskripsinya, _sumimasen, _author masih junior, terus kalau ada EYD yang nggak sesuai, tolong benahi di review ya, biar aku tahu, tambah pengalaman.


End file.
